


[特朗普×普京]蓝色鸢尾花

by 1349948129g



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Donald Trump
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1349948129g/pseuds/1349948129g
Summary: 特朗普和普京的爱情年轻的异国特工×初入商场的天之骄子
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217





	[特朗普×普京]蓝色鸢尾花

镁光灯伴随着快门声不断闪烁，代表着利益的两双手紧紧握在一起，身后代表着两个不同国家的旗帜仿佛注定了他们的关系剪不断理还乱

繁杂的思绪涌起，牵扯出尘封了几十年的回忆

第一次见到特朗普是什么时候呢？普京在心里问自己

他那年年仅二十四岁，正是意气风发的年纪，一心想要报效祖国证明自己

于是在通过了克格勃的训练后被派去美国卧底，成为了一个年轻的异国特工，主要任务是收据其经济情报

而这些情报的最佳收集地点无非就是富人所聚集的娱乐场所

也就是在那个时候第一次看见特朗普

人群突然爆发的笑声吸引了他的目光，一个金发男人站在中间，笑的格外狂傲

身材高大的年轻面孔在那一帮老奸巨猾的商贾面前显得格格不入

那年特朗普三十岁

与特朗普的相识却并不是在那天

只是在一个酒吧里

夜晚里他刚刚将一份情报发送回去，本想下楼散散心的他却鬼使神差的进了一间酒吧

而他却没想到这是他一生的转折点

“一杯伏特加”普京坐在吧椅上

没过多久金发的男人走进酒吧

“一杯威士忌”

特朗普一如既往地令人瞩目

只是让他没想到的是特朗普竟然主动向他搭讪了

“我们好像在哪里见过？”特朗普饶有兴致的靠近他

一瞬间他浑身的汗毛都耸立起来肌肉也都绷紧了，直到多年后他才知道那是一见钟情的感觉

过往近乎严苛的训练让普京神色不变，淡定的的说出那个俱乐部的名称

“哦——”特朗普点点头，“我叫唐纳德，唐纳德·特朗普。”

普京知道他，初入商场便已经小有建树的天之骄子

只是几杯酒下肚普京就有些微醺，他很少喝酒，而特朗普早已喝了许多以至于有些醉了，凑到普京跟前来硬要他和自己聊天

最后更是要普京带他回家

当然

是回普京家

……

那么巧，他的上司要他接近特朗普以得到情报

普京接到任务时不知有几分庆幸是特朗普，可随后的，便是没由来的烦躁与愧疚

他觉得自己无法做到去骗他

可是任务却很顺利

两人的关系却越来越近

说不清道不明的暧昧气氛充斥在每一句对话里

灯红酒绿下不断靠近的两双手最终十指相扣

一个是年轻的异国特工，一个却是初入商场意气风发的天之骄子

从陌生人到朋友再到恋人

他们的爱情带着些疯狂的成分

他们逛遍大街小巷大大小小的各个酒吧，也曾去过罗马的特雷维喷泉掷下两枚硬币

爱的炽热而又纯真

但是这样的爱情连普京自己也说不清能持续多久

就如同蓝色鸢尾花的花语一般，代表着宿命中的游离和破碎的激情，精致的美丽，可是易碎且易逝。

他看着已经熟睡的枕边人

没由来的感到一阵难过与愧疚

如果他知道了自己的身份……

普京不敢再往下想

可是那些东西无时无刻的不在脑海里待着，时不时的便会出来游荡一圈

每一次特朗普对他的亲吻、爱抚

他都会想

如果他知道了……

……

转眼间他们就认识一年了

一年里特朗普的事业不断上升，事物也不断增加，可是却还是挤出时间来陪他

特朗普毫无顾忌的让他看自己的文件，甚至有的时候最终签字的都是普京

特朗普当然不会知道他是间谍了……

他最近神秘兮兮的，不知道在搞些什么

又或者是他工作太忙了

普京见他的次数少了很多

这让他的心里有些不是滋味

他突然意识到自己对特朗普的感情已经超出了自己所想的

他完了

他哪里是骗特朗普，他是把自己的心作为交换了

晚上看到特朗普将一个精致的小盒子递给他的普京如是想

他已经深深的陷在一个名为特朗普的泥潭里无法抽身了

那是一个很朴素的银戒，只在上面有一些花纹和指环内侧属于他们名字缩写的字母

后来那个戒指陪了他整整四十年

普京知道那一天早晚会来，可是却没想到那么快

他被召回了

绝望感充斥在心理，他不可能背弃国家

可是特朗普

他的挚爱

那是他唯一一个深爱着的男人啊

怎么可以呢

国家和爱人，只能选一个…

半晌，普京擦去了眼角的泪花

他们依旧和往日一样甜蜜

可是随着归国时间的临近普京却越来越焦虑

特朗普显然知道了些什么

那天他没回家

普京出去找他的时候特朗普正在他们认识的酒吧里喝个烂醉

见他来了乖乖的和他走了

那一晚特朗普格外疯狂，他也炙热的回应着他

结束以后特朗普在他耳边问为什么

普京僵硬住了身子

他最终什么都没说

如果特朗普忘了他，倒也好

就让他认为一切都是算计吧

泪珠从左眼滴下

这样也好

后来

再没有见过了

普京回了苏联而特朗普依旧是华尔街精英

他们都娶妻生子

可是终究放不下对方

特朗普在他们一分手后就火速的娶了新妻子然后生子

普京也在几年后有了妻子

她们都是很美丽的女人

可是最终却又都离婚了

特朗普娶娶离离

而他到底是没再婚

放不下

他们当然都知道彼此放不下

可是谁却也没有再见过谁

因为太放不下了

普京看着特朗普这些年破产又重新辉煌

特朗普看着普京这些年不断高升再到总统，将叶利钦的烂摊子收拾的干干净净

时代的洪流下他们都没能独善其身

到底特朗普也进入了政坛

第一次参选退出

而第二次参选

成功了

特朗普上任以后的第一件事就是邀请他访美

国家大事普京当然会去

为了国家利益

可到底是不是也为了…他自己……？

他们就如同没见过一般亲切握手，召开记者发布会

筹划着如何将自己国家的利益如何最大化

可是镁光灯下紧握的双手

真的只是利益吗……

那里面有几分是他们快要压抑不住的感情

那对戒指

无论他们结婚还是离婚

从来没有离开过无名指

夜晚普京宿在安排好的公寓里

到底还是没忍住去了当年的酒吧

那一条街甚至是附近接上的景物都变了

唯有它完好无损的耸立在那

普京推开门进去

酒吧中只有一个喝的烂醉的特朗普

特朗普老了许多，也是，都四十年了，可是那股子猖狂劲却从来都没变过

老去形容虽变改，醉来意气尚轩昂。

他忽然想起这首诗，用来形容他再合适不过了

离特朗普越近他的心就跳到越发厉害

直到他站在他的旁边

被他揽入怀中

一道沙哑的声音传来，“你怎么还是这么矮。”

他不等他说话，自言自语一般，“矮点也好，适合抱在怀里”特朗普抱紧他

“我爱你”普京颤抖着说出这句话

那年特朗普七十岁，他六十四岁

现在他们知道了，那紧握的双手

包含着他们全部的爱


End file.
